


The Little guy

by Webtrinsic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Character Study, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: "He who does not punish evil, commands it to be done.” Leonardo da Vinci.Peter reflects on why he must save others, and himself.





	The Little guy

I couldn't save one, but that doesn't mean I can't save others. Well Uncle Ben wasn't just someone, but it's easier to think of him that way. Because if I think of him any other way, I'll break. But I can't do that, I have a job to do. I'm Spider-Man, I... I save people. If I don't who will?

Well the Avengers would, but no, not anymore. Tony doesn't bother with trivial things, but your friendly neighbor hood Spider-Man sure does. Is robbery really that trivial? Shouldn't Tony be worried about robbers too? I mean what if they hurt innocent people? What if someone dies?

But that's not the point, the point is if you could do what I can. Bad things will happen, and it will be my fault. Tony says I'm to young to burden myself in such a way, but he's wrong. He doesn't understand, he's never had to. Well not when he was my age, when he was older he did; In a way.

But it wasn't the same. Maybe it's because he didn't see it. Maybe because he knew he couldn't have done anything, but I could have. I could have saved him, maybe just maybe I could have taken that bullet too. Whose to say I couldn't have? If it had killed me, at least Aunt May would have had someone better to take care of her.

But if I had died, who'd stop the robberies, get into car chases, and help the little guys? The ones like me, small and lost in this huge horrifying world.

If im not there for them who will be?

If...If... I'm not there...for myself then who will be?

I couldn't ask that of Tony, I couldn't ask that of Aunt May. 

So, I'll always be there, for me. The little guy.


End file.
